


The Story Of How Brad Colbert Talked About His Feelings For Nate Fick...And How Ray And Walt's Daughter Unintentionally Helped

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Brad has Feelings, Brad has feeling for Nate, Brad is a Good Uncle, Daddy Ray, Daddy Walt, Domesticated Fluff, Family Feels, Godfather Brad, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a good day. Well it was shaping up to be a good day. Nate was coming over and Brad was hoping it would involve a talk about where…this thing between them was going. He could take a small conversation about feelings. </p><p> </p><p>He could…yeah he totally could handle this. </p><p> </p><p>And then the door opens and it's not Nate Fick...It's Ray and Walt's daughter clinging to his legs like someone has died...</p><p> </p><p>What the?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Of How Brad Colbert Talked About His Feelings For Nate Fick...And How Ray And Walt's Daughter Unintentionally Helped

**Author's Note:**

> So this was part of a Twenty Five prompts thing I was doing but I deleted the story simply because I don't have the time to continue it anymore however this was the first prompt so i'm gonna post it anyway..
> 
> Brad/Nate fluff ahead 
> 
> This is a work of Fiction based on the characters from the HBO Drama, and is in no way associated with the real life people.

It had been a good day. Well it was shaping up to be a good day. Nate was coming over and Brad was hoping it would involve a talk about where… _this thing_ between them was going. He could take a small conversation about feelings.

He could…yeah he totally could handle this.

If he hadn’t been walking past his door (and no he was not pacing- _the Iceman did not pace_ ) he wouldn’t have heard the tiny thumping.

He opened the door only to come face to face with a brown haired hurricane that suddenly wrapped itself around his legs.

Bloody Hell.

It was Saffy.

“Uncle Brad” Saffy cried through great big mouthfuls of air her small hands clinging onto his legs and Brad stared in shock-in all his years as a Reconnaissance Marine he hadn’t expected this. Savannah Alina Hasser-Person was the offspring of Ray and Walt and Brad’s goddaughter and now the four year old was clinging to his knees like someone had died.

“What the…were the hell is Walt and Ray?” Brad asked scooping up the kid into his arms and looking around. If this was Ray’s whiskey-tango excuse of a joke Brad was going to execute a plan so painful that it would make even the most sadistic serial killers tremble.

“At home” Saffy muttered into the fabric of his shoulder.

“How the hell did you get here then?” Brad asked gently patting Saffy on the head. IEDs he could do, small children he really couldn’t.

“Took a bus” she said sniffing.

“A…who the fu…hell let you on a bus?”

Saffy shrugged wiping her tearstained cheeks. “I stayed close to a family and got off when they got off” she whispered “Then I walked to your apartment, it was only five minutes and I stayed quiet and spoke to nobody just like you said a Recon Marine does”

Oh. Making a mental note to never mention mission tips again around small children Brad shut the door gently letting Saffy climb onto the counter.

“Don’t…call Pops or Daddy” Saffy said seeing the phone in Brad’s hand “I’m running away” and then suddenly she started crying again.

“ _Why?”_ Brad asked looking suspicious. Saffy sighed “Pops and Daddy want another baby” she said finally.

Huh. Brad didn’t know that, he made a mental note to tease Ray endlessly the next time he got him on the phone, the idea of another little Hasser-Person was too good to pass up.

“And?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“And!” Saffy demanded looking adorably outraged “I don’t want another baby, their _my_ parents.”

The doorbell rang at that point and Brad didn’t even try to stop the long drawn out “Fuck” that had been building. Either Ray had finally gone through on his threat to install a tracking device in his daughter or Nate was at the door.

“Bad word Uncle Brad” Saffy said chewing her thumb and Brad resisted the urge to swear again with increasing difficulty. He crossed the room and opened the door. Oh good. It was Nate.

“Hi” Nate said smiling that smile that made Brad’s mind go temporarily blank.

“Hewllo Uncle Nate” Saffy cried hopping of the counter and bounding into Nate’s arms. Of course Nate would be one of those people who kids loved. Damn.

“Saf…what the hell?” Nate asked looking over to Brad who rolled his eyes “Guess who decided she wants to be a little Recon Marine” he muttered “Ray and Walt are having another baby” he mouthed and nodded along when Nate’s eyebrow shot to the top of his forehead.

“Baby did you tell your daddies where you were?” he said bending down to Saffy’s level. Saffy shook her head her brown hair bobbing along like a little bobble-head.

“Shit” Nate said raising his eyebrow and Brad rolled his eyes, Ray would never let him here the end of it if he increased the swearing into his four year old’s vocabulary. Knowing Ray and Walt the revenge would probably involve his mother or something else that was undeniably horrible.

“Do you know what that means?” Brad asked carefully and Saffy nodded emphatically, “It means they wanna replace me” she all but wailed and suddenly Brad had his hands full with a crying child. “Ugh” he muttered reaching for the freezer, he pulled out the tub of Vanilla Ice Cream before sticking a spoon full of it into Saffy’s mouth. She blinked before sucking reaching for the tub with wide grabby hands.

“Bloody Hell” Brad muttered finally. This right here and now was what was called Decisive Action.

“Listen up Munchkin, I know that the idea of another Mini-Ray is scaring you believe me it scares me and it probably scares half of the Marine Corps” he ignored Nate’s snort with practiced ease.

“But it doesn’t really change anything, your still gonna be their daughter and their still gonna love you”

Saffy shook her head “No they won’t” she cried looking positively stricken.

“Bull kiddo” Brad said with ease “They spent a long time looking for someone who would help them give you…you and now they wanna do that again, it doesn’t mean that they don’t love you just as much…besides being an older sister might be fun”

Saffy sniffed looking rather tragic. “Uncle Brad” she sniffed again and Brad nodded “If they forget about me can I come live with you?”

Brad started his voice dying in his throat.

“Savannah” Nate said in that calm tone that had kept Brad sane during 2003. “Your dads are not going to forget about you, I promise in fact if Brad rings them now I’d imagine there’ll break down the door to get to you”

Saffy sniffed into Brad’s shoulder letting herself be picked up and rocked gently. “Why don’t you go and sit with Nate and then I can ring your dads” he said gently and Saffy nodded crawling out of his lap and into Nate’s who was sitting down watching Brad with those wide eyes that made something inside Brad choke.

This is why he didn’t do _feelings._

 

 

 

He rang the well-used number that was Ray’s phone and waited.

“What?” came the snarl from down the end so feral that even Brad took a step back.

“Your Munchkin is at mine” Brad deadpanned.

“ _You have Saffy!”_ came the loud shout that was defiantly Ray.

“Is that Ray?” Nate asked raising an eyebrow. Brad nodded “Nobody else in the world is that shrill” he deadpanned again.

“…Did you kidnap our daughter?” Ray asked and Brad stared before banging his phone against the counter making both Nate and Saffy jump “What the hell Ray?” he asked indignantly. There was a scuffle on the end of the phone.

“Sorry” Walt said breathing down the line “Is she Ok…no Ray don’t…go sit over there you’re in no condition to drive” Brad rolled his eyes irritably he so did not have time for Ray and Walt’s personal problems. He was planning to talk about his feelings tonight Goddammit.

“Just get over here now Person” Brad snapped hanging up the phone “See you soon” he cried cheerily before snapping the phone down on the counter.

“Savannah Hasser-Person” he said grinning “See they cannot take you back you have the same name as them simple” Nate raised an eyebrow but Brad shrugged. Picking apart Saffy’s (or anyone remotely related to Ray Person’s) brain was so not his thing.

“Are they going to come and pick me up?” Saffy asked timidly and Brad nodded “Any moment now” he sighed sitting down on the other side of Saffy.

“Why don’t you have kids Uncle Brad?” Saffy asked snuggling down into Nate’s side and damn if that image wasn’t melting Brad’s heart.

“Your more than enough for me rugrat” Brad said ruffling the brunette curls with one hand as Saffy cuddled closer.

“Sorry” he said finally “I guess this wasn’t what you thought tonight was going to be” he paused “Believe it or not I was really going to talk about…feelings” he shuddered.

“Bloody Hell” Nate said grinning slightly “The Iceman and feelings? Wow”

Oh good. He was now blushing. Brad wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole, because he was acting like some teenage girl that had hit puberty minus the tears and the mascara smudges.

Nate smiled again reaching over Saffy’s head to brush his finger down Brad’s chin. Oh good his face was now officially on fire. Someone shoot him now.

 

 

 

The literal pounding on the door is what distracts whatever the hell was going to happen next. Brad made a mental note to make sure he was there when Ray was unplugged in the future.

“Saffy!” Ray shouted from the other side of the door and Brad rolled his eyes staggering upwards-trust Ray to ruin the moment. “Come in” he said irritably before Ray blew a blood vessel.

They nearly ran him over in their rush to get to the living room. Ray looked like he had aged nearly thirty years in the past half an hour and even Walt who had remained calm even under the worst of conditions looked like he was about to be electrocuted with his hair sticking up like he had constantly ran his hands through it.

“Saffy Motherfu…Oh my God you scared the crap out of me” Ray said half crawling over his ex-LT to reach for his daughter.

“Did you give her Ice Cream?” Walt asked looking like he was five seconds away from puking up on Brad’s carpet.

“She was cry…you really wanna focus on that right now?” Brad asked indignantly.

“S’Ok” Saffy said smiling “Uncle Brad and Uncle Nate were nice”

Ray looked up suddenly as if noticing that Nate was there “Oh hey LT” he said suddenly “I suppose this must look bad”

Nate shrugged “I’ve seen worse” he said blandly.

“What the hell did you do?” Ray asked raising an eyebrow at Brad “How the hell did she get here?”

“I took the bus” Saffy said chewing her thumb and Walt pulled it out of her mouth.

“You took the what?!” Walt, Ray and Nate all yelled in unison and in much the same tone. Brad winced-he had known he had forgotten to mention something.

“Don’t worry” Brad said sighing “She’s not going anywhere soon” he ruffled Saffy’s hair again “I like Whiskey Ray, remember that won’t you when this whole thing comes out”

“Speaking of which” Walt said looking confused from where he had sat on Brad’s couch pulling Saffy and by association Ray onto his lap “Since when was the LT staying at your apartment?”

“They were talkin bout feelings” Saffy muttered into Ray’s shoulder and there was a pause as both of her fathers turned to stare at her with wide eyes.

“Sorry” Brad muttered under his breath but Nate grinned “Its ok” he said finally “I can wait for you to talk about your feelings”

Yeah. He really was the Best Uncle Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is Welcomed.


End file.
